


The Way You Move

by muckkles



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muckkles/pseuds/muckkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a personal tragedy years ago, Anders stopped dancing and didn't think he would ever be able to look at a dance floor without feeling a painful ache in his chest. Then Garrett Hawke entered his life and introduced him to a group of people that would teach him to let loose, open up, and find his love for dancing once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again starting another fic instead of updating the ones I already have smh.
> 
> This fic is based off of a dance AU that Breezy (actualhawke) and I came up with after binge watching choreography videos on youtube.
> 
> Each chapter will be named after a song or have a song listed in the chapter notes and that will most likely be the main song the characters are dancing to in that chapter. Sometimes I will post a video link so you can see what kind of dancing they're doing. Yes it will be cheesy. 
> 
> Rating may go up in future chapters.

“And what do you know, the gang’s all here!”

Anders skidded to a halt to avoid colliding with the man who had stopped so suddenly in front of him after entering the room. He grimaced and scooted around the larger man in order to take in his surroundings.

They were in a small dance studio; the wall across from them was one large glass window looking out over the dark city of Kirkwall and mirrors covered the ones to either side. It was deceivingly spacious, with two poles mounted into the floor and ceiling along the left side of the room and several free standing ballet barres shoved into a corner. Some bass-heavy track was thumping from a stereo to the right. It was loud but not completely overpowering.

His eyes were then drawn to the room’s occupants.

They were…. an eclectic bunch.

Each seemed to have been absorbed in their individual exercises before their attention was drawn to the newcomers and suddenly Anders was an object of scrutiny for all present. There was once a time when he would have preened at being the center of attention, but nowadays it just seemed to make him feel vaguely ill.

A lithe man with a shock of white hair and what appeared to be silver full body tattoos unfolded himself and rose from the floor. His movements were full of grace and purpose and Anders found it hard to look away.

“Hawke. You’re late,” he said by way of greeting.

The man in question grinned and squatted so he could turn down the music, “I was on a recruitment mission. Very important business.”

The white-haired man crossed his arms and his lips quirked up in a smirk. “And by that I assume you mean you dragged up another guy with a strong jaw and the ability to tap his foot to a beat from Varric’s sorry establishment downstairs.”

Anders’ hand reflexively reached for his jawline as Hawke guffawed, “That was once, I was drunk, and he was cute alright? One-too-many-tequila-shots cute anyway.” The other man started snickering. “Look I couldn’t have known Cullen would be that terrible. Cut me some slack!”

“Terrible at dancing, or terrible as a person?”

“Both obviously.”

The two continued laughing at their inside story and Anders shifted uncomfortably. At least this somewhat confirmed his suspicions that Hawke had been mildly flirting with him. Or at the very least it confirmed that he wasn’t straight.

A woman stepped forward from the rest of the group. She had dark skin and mountains of hair piled into a sloppy bun. Her sports bra/tank top combo covered little and her shorts even less.

“You two are being awfully rude to our guest. Aren’t we going to get an introduction?” She gave Anders a once over with a look that could only be described as sultry before her eyes widened slightly. “Wait… Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Anders stared at her blankly before the memory finally registered and he felt a light flush across his cheeks, “Oh my god…. Isabela!?”

She gave him a somewhat predatory grin, “Anders. You can’t possibly tell me you’ve forgotten these thighs.” She slapped her hands against her legs and Anders snorted. Then her smile softened to something more genuine. “It’s good to see you.”

“Ah, yes well… you too,” Anders’ lips twitched up briefly and he cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his gaze around the room. He honestly wasn't entirely sure how to feel about seeing Isabela again without any warning. She was a good person deep down, but he was in a bad headspace when they were... involved. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him again. The queasy feeling was back and settling at the bottom of his gut. 

It was Hawke that finally broke the silence.

“You’re joking. Are you telling me…? You two…?” He looked between the two of them incredulously. The white-haired man rolled his eyes and Anders heard mutterings coming from the others.

Isabela waved him off, “Oh relax, it was years ago and nothing serious. Still, small world isn’t it?” she said, turning back to Anders.

Anders’ chuckled nervously, “And getting smaller it feels like.”

“Hmm... Right,” Hawke gave Anders a scrutinizing look then clapped his hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “Introductions, then? Everyone, this is Anders. Anders, this is everyone. You already know Bela it seems. The moody bleach job is Fenris-“ Hawke paused to deftly dodge an elbow aimed at his ribs and continued by pointing at each new person. “-our little flower bud over there is Merrill-“ The tiny girl he indicated rocked forward on the balls of her feet, giving Anders a smile and a fast little wave. “-Miss Muscles is Aveline-“ A redheaded woman in sweatbands and a muscle tank that showed off toned arms shot Hawke a glare before sending a small smile Anders’ way. “-and Sugar and Spice over in the corner are my precious baby siblings, Bethany and Carver. They’re twins.” Bethany smiled warmly and Carver’s mouth twisted at Hawke’s description but he nodded at Anders anyway.

Anders felt a smile playing at the corners of his own mouth, “So, does that make you ‘Everything Nice?’”

Hawke winked, “You got it!”

Carver scoffed, “Please, you’re more like Chemical X.”

Hawke’s eyebrow rose, “Been watching a lot of Powerpuff Girls lately, Carver?”

The younger Hawke spluttered, looking indignant while the others laughed at him.

Fenris chuckled, “If you worked on your insecurities as much as your biceps maybe your masculinity wouldn’t be so fragile.” This comment resulted in a chorus of “OOOOH’s” and the whole group talking over one another and laughing together. Carver scowled at first but eventually quirked a small smile when Bethany gave him a gentle shove and grinned up at him.

Anders shuffled his feet a bit. It was awkward being the new guy around a group who so obviously had developed a long and close bond. He wasn’t even sure if they would accept him yet or how he would fit in with their dynamic or why he was even here to begin with. Judging by the music and the general style of dress most of them were in, he knew his skillset wouldn’t exactly be conducive to the type of dancing they did together. It felt like Hawke didn’t really take the time to get to know him very well before just deciding he was going to introduce him to his dance group.

Anders thought back to their meeting downstairs earlier this evening:

_It was just past 6 o’clock and the bar was relatively empty – not surprising for a Tuesday evening. There was light chatter and a jukebox crooned softly in a corner and the effect would have almost been pleasant if the place wasn’t so run down and maybe smelled a little better. He had passed by this particular establishment many times on his way walking to and from home (if you could refer to his small, bare apartment as such) but this was the first time he had decided to wander in. It had been a bad day, made worse by bad memories, and he needed a drink._

_Anders slid onto a stool at the bar and the bartender introduced himself as Varric. He was amiable and provided a relatively pleasant chat while he prepared a beer for Anders, then left him to his own devices when it was clear Anders wasn’t looking for prolonged conversation. Though the taste was anything but pleasant, he appreciated how cheap the alcohol here was. He was just about to settle in and commence his wallowing when he heard the bell at the door ring and shortly afterwards a man plopped himself down at the bar a couple seats to the left of him._

_He glanced up and was surprised to find the other man looking straight at him. Anders’ eyes instinctively skittered away but when he looked back the man was still staring. He was big - although not taller than Anders it looked like - and broad, wearing a gray tank top, black sweatpants, and a loose red flannel shirt that Anders was fairly sure was hiding some serious muscle. Or maybe he was just hoping it was. The man was attractive, dark beard trimmed neat and light playing across honey gold eyes. Still, the staring was starting to make him uncomfortable._

_“Uh… can I help you?”_

_A big smile split the man’s face and he leaned forward slightly to respond, “You play piano, don’t you?”_

_Anders blinked owlishly at him. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the stranger’s mouth, and honestly it was a little unnerving because he did in fact know how to play the piano, although it had been awhile since he had practiced._

_“Well… yes. How did you know that?”_

_The man pointed at Ander’s left knee where the hand not holding his glass was resting, “You were tapping your fingers on the bar to the music. Looked like the right notes and everything. And your posture is excellent.”_

_Anders slouched down a little bit self-consciously and looked at his palm, “I didn’t even realize I was doing that. Good eye.” He offered the man a small smile and was rewarded with another warm one in return. The man pushed off from the bar and settled himself onto the stool right next to Anders._

_“My name is Garrett by the way. Garrett Hawke. Most of my friends just call me Hawke though. Reasons unknown, but I’m not complaining. ‘Hawke’ sounds a lot cooler than ‘Garrett.’” Hawke stuck out his hand and Anders shook it instinctively. He had rather been expecting a quiet night of drinking alone, but it seemed he was going to have a companion now._

_“I’m Anders. Just… ah, just Anders.”_

_He could see the question in Hawke’s eyes but he surprisingly didn’t voice it. Instead he leaned in even closer and said, “So, Anders. Do you dance?”_

And that was how they had wound up here. Hawke had exchanged a few words with the bartender, Varric, and then all but excitedly dragged Anders through a back door to the right of the bar. Anders was surprised to find that the second story of the somewhat seedy establishment held a small dance studio. It looked like it had been installed decades ago, but with more recent cleanings and maybe a few refurbishments.

And now it was a home-away-from-home to some ragtag group of dance hobbyists.

Anders was drawn out of his reverie by Hawke’s voice nearby.

“So, what do you think?”

Anders blinked at him. The others were chatting amongst themselves and Hawke had stepped up closer to Anders.

“What do I think? About the studio or your friends?”

“About joining us,” Hawke answered, “We’re not a very formal group. All of us try to get together on the same night at least once a week but there’s usually one or two of us in here practicing at any given time. We do a lot of group numbers and it’s mostly a hobby, but Varric does host public performances here occasionally and we all usually participate.” Hawke was looking at him with hopeful eyes and Anders had to look away from his intense eager gaze.

He chuckled a little, “Uh, hah, I’m not sure I’m what you’re looking for. The type of dancing I’ve been trained in is not exactly…. Well, it’s a little formal compared to what you’ve got going on here.”

Hawke nodded in understanding and rubbed at his bearded chin in thought, “Do you like Nicki Minaj?”

Anders looked back up at Hawke at the sudden subject change and laughed, “Yeah, who doesn’t?”

“Exactly. And she’s fun to dance to. See that’s where we’re coming from; none of us has had a lot of training or background in the type of dancing we do here in our spare time. We teach ourselves and each other. Because we like shaking our asses to Top 40 hits. Because it’s a great way to relax at the end of a long week. Because it’s fun.” Hawke smiled again then gave a comical pout. “Please join us. I know you’ll fit in great!”

“Oh, you’re sure of that, are you?” Anders looked at him questioningly but saw only confidence in Hawke’s steady gaze.

“Definitely. I can tell. I have really good intuition about these kinds of things.”

Fenris’ voice interjected from several feet away, “That’s what you said about Cullen.”

“For the last time, I was drunk! My senses were off!” And then those two were laughing together again and it felt easy for Anders to chuckle along with them.

He glanced around the studio once more, an almost nostalgic feeling settling over him. It had been so long since the last time he had danced with anyone and surprisingly when the opportunity was presented to him he felt a longing for it that he thought was permanently buried within. Maybe joining this little dance group could be a positive thing for him. At the very least it could relieve some stress.

“Hawke?” Anders called.

Hawke turned from Fenris to Anders and lifted his eyebrow in lieu of a response.

Anders shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look nonchalant. “You’ve convinced me. I’ll dance with you.”

Hawke’s answering grin could rival the sun in its brilliance.


	2. Some Nerve You Have to Break Up My Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets a taste of what Hawke's dance group is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it sure has been a while. This fic has been on my mind lately cuz there are some scenes that I just NEED to write, you know? So here's an overdue update.

References!

Chapter title comes from ["I'm Yours" by Alessia Cara.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3tgV5Uoduo)

[This is the dance the girls are doing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsVtY-7YN-s)

This isn't quite what I had in mind but [this will give you an idea as to how the boys are dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7fVHo-xjF0).

Here's some [basic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8PIcO4_S5Q) [waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjFR9E5CHaM) [videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdStVuh56sY). And here's [one of the only videos I could find](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_eEoIkT6mc) that has men dancing the waltz together.

 

* * *

 

That first night Anders had only stuck around long enough to not seem rude and then excused himself to head back home when the group began their individual exercises once more. Varric gave him a knowing smile on his way past the bar and he wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

 

His apartment felt small and suffocating, and he found sleep hard to come by. His cat Ser-Pounce-a-Lot seemed to sense his fretting and insisted on curling up around his head whenever he tried to go to bed in what he assumed was some attempt at comforting him. When he opened his eyes he could just barely make out the picture frame on his dresser. He couldn’t see it in the gloom but he had stared at the photo enough times that he could see it perfectly in his head. It was a photo of Karl in their garden, taken just a week before the accident. Anders closed his eyes again and imagined what advice Karl would give him in this situation. He knew above all, Karl would want him to be happy. Dancing had always made him happy before.

 

The next week saw an entire range of emotions. Part of him felt that this was too big of a step. He wasn’t ready to deal with a large group of people all at once who each wanted to get to know him and expected him to perform. He felt an overwhelming pressure to be social. Then the next day his heart would beat fast in excited anticipation for the next time he would get to see Hawke and his group. Finally after being alone for so long there were people that were taking an interest in him. There was someone paying attention to him. And there was a chance for him to dance again.

 

The end of each day left him feeling emotionally exhausted and he ended up avoiding Varric’s dingy bar like the plague. He hadn’t made up his mind on if he was going to attend their next group dance meet up until the night it was scheduled and he found himself standing outside the building for the first time in a week. It was 5:30 and he was early. He waffled on the idea of just turning and continuing down the street back to his apartment. His nerves were tingling under his skin and he visibly jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

 

“Anders! I wasn’t sure you would come.”

 

Anders clutched a hand to his chest and spun around to see Hawke grinning cheerfully. He swallowed and laughed nervously, “I, uh, wasn’t sure I was going to either to be honest.”

 

Hawke didn’t seem too offended by that and edged past him to open the door, holding it open for Anders to walk in ahead of him. The bar was just the same as it had been before, but this time Varric called out a greeting to them from behind the bar.

 

 Hawke replied in kind and led Anders up the stairs to the studio. The bright fluorescent lights combined with the light streaming in from the adjacent glass wall momentarily blinded him after the dim bar atmosphere. Anders blinked a couple times and the other people in the room came into focus. Fenris walked up to them much the same as the last time he was here.

 

He gave them both a nod. “Congratulations on actually being on time for once, Hawke,” he said.

 

“Hey, I deserve more credit than that! I’m early today, which gets me out of at least 5 bouts of lateness I think.”

 

Fenris shook his head and rolled his eyes. Isabela, Bethany, Merrill, and Aveline waved from where they were doing stretches in the middle of the floor. Anders almost didn’t notice Carver who was sitting against the wall next to the stereo to the right of the door.

 

“The girls are going to show us what they’ve been practicing,” Hawke said, grabbing Anders’ attention once more. “I think you’ll like this.” He gestured a broad palm towards the wall on the other side of the door from Carver. Anders took the invitation and sat against it, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Hawke slid down the wall to plop himself next to Anders, ever-present grin on his face, and Fenris sat on the other side of Hawke.

 

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and Anders looked back up at the girls who were now standing in formation. Anders heard the click of a button as Carver turned the stereo on. The tell-tale sounds of Beyonce’ started loudly from the speakers and Anders couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face. Isabela gave him a wink from her spot at the front of the group and then the four of them moved as one.

 

Each woman had her own style and yet it all came together effortlessly as a cohesive dance. Isabela’s trademark smirk was plastered on her face and she added as many hip and ass swivels as she could into each transition. Aveline moved in somewhat stiff, powerful motions but they didn’t detract from her obvious skill and rhythm. Her straight-faced focus was at odds with Merrill and Bethany’s huge smiles, the latter of which bore a striking resemblance to her older brother as a result. Merrill was light on her feet, flowing from one move to the next effortlessly and Bethany didn’t seem to have any obvious professional training in dance but her enthusiasm and delight in the activity made up for it.

 

Anders closed his eyes momentarily and took in the sounds of the music and tapping tennis shoes bouncing off the walls of the small room.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hawke nodding along to the music and as soon as the routine was done he was on his feet and clapping and cheering. Anders smiled and clapped along with him from his spot on the floor.

 

“That was fantastic!” Hawke said. Fenris and Carver stood up to join him. When Anders moved to stand as well Fenris caught his eye and shook his head. Curious, Anders raised an eyebrow and eased himself back onto the floor.

 

He watched as the guys and girls traded places, Isabela sliding in to take Hawke’s spot beside him. Anders turned to her to compliment the performance but before he could get a word out she was nudging him and gesturing with her eyes towards the men taking their formations.

 

When the music started Anders smiled again at the choice in song. Carver was the most awkward of the three, seeming torn between trying to enjoy himself and not dying of embarrassment. Hawke’s style was almost cocky, demanding attention and owning each move and even every misstep. Anders’ eyes drifted to Fenris, partially so Hawke wouldn’t notice him staring too hard but was met with a similar dilemma seeing the stretch and curl of abs through the slim man’s tight tank top. Fenris transitioned smoothly through every step with strength and ease. Then Anders’ breath stopped in his throat as the three men rolled their stomachs and he caught a peek at Hawke’s happy trail when his shirt lifted slightly.

 

Well this was. Something.

 

Anders fought the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. He felt an irresistible urge to get up and dance alongside them, dance _with_ them. There wasn’t really any getting around it, watching the men dance was hot. He wondered if they were as talented in any other areas of dance. He gave a start and laughed openly as Hawke ended the routine with a sharp pelvic thrust. The girls clapped and cheered, Isabela wolf whistling, while the guys caught their breath. Anders stood and clapped as well, a large smile plastered on his face that only faltered a little bit when Hawke aimed a wide grin his way.

 

Hawke stepped up to him and bumped their shoulders together.

 

“Now let’s see what you can do!”

 

“What?” Anders flushed as everyone turned to look at him expectantly. “Oh, uh, I didn’t prepare anything, sorry. And besides the kind of dancing I do… Well, it’s a bit more formal.”

 

Merrill clapped her hands excitedly, “Ooh, do you do ballet?”

 

Anders couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Uh, no. I practiced various kinds of ballroom dance for years. You know, like couples dancing.”

 

That only made the smile on her face grow brighter. “Fenris knows couples dances!”

 

Hawke seemed to shoot her a warning look but Fenris looked unfazed. Instead the shorter man gave Anders a once over and nodded.

 

“I’ll dance with you.”

 

A brief silence followed, surprise showing on more than one face, and then the girls were cheering again and Carver bent to pick out a track for them. Anders found himself being ushered to the middle of the studio, Fenris standing up straight facing him. Anders watched him begin to raise his arms and then pause.

 

“I think a waltz would do for now. Are you comfortable with that?”

 

Anders’ mouth was suddenly very dry and he nodded mutely.

 

“Would you like to lead or shall I?”

 

“I’m a little rusty…” Anders trailed off and cleared his throat.

 

Fenris nodded again and positioned his hands to take the leading role, though it must have looked a silly what with Anders’ tall, skinny frame. Soft music started playing and Anders took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm. Fenris waited until Anders made eye contact again and then they were moving.

 

It started with a simple box step. Anders was surprised at how fast muscle memory took over despite his years without practice. He blinked and Karl’s face flashed before his eyes and he felt just briefly like he was back in his arms. Anders’ sucked in a quiet breath and his hand twitched as he resisted the urge to pull away. If his face revealed any emotion, Fenris’ impassive expression gave no indication that he noticed. A small press to the middle of his back was all the warning Anders got before he was being whisked away from the safe box step and into a slightly less predictable pattern, circling around the dance floor in smooth, sweeping movements.

 

The room quickly became a blur and Anders’ world narrowed to the man in front of him, guiding him through each step, his direction confident and firm. Fenris twisted his arm and suddenly Anders was being twirled. He remembered to duck his head slightly at the last second to make up for the height difference and he found himself laughing as he settled back into the shorter man’s hold. Large green eyes looked up to meet his own and Anders’ heartbeat quickened. Being on a dance floor again was exhilarating. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without this. Maybe this was a sign that he could finally move on…

 

The music began to slow and the pair adjusted their steps accordingly.

 

“I’m going to dip you now.”

 

Anders blinked and eloquently answered, “What?” before Fenris’ hand slid down his back and around his waist. Anders caught on a moment later and leaned back on his own, feeling the solid arm underneath him supporting a good bit of his weight. The music faded and the two held the pose, chests visibly rising and falling from the exertion.

 

A blush heated Anders’ cheeks when their small audience began cheering and whistling. Fenris smirked and carefully raised them back into a standing position. Hawke clapped him on the back as Fenris stepped away, “Anders, that was amazing! You really know your stuff, don’t you?”

 

Anders shrugged off the compliment, “That was just basics, nothing all that impressive.”

 

Merrill shook her head, “It’s obvious you have skills, Anders!”

 

Anders opened his mouth to protest again when a new voice spoke up from the doorway.

 

“Looks like Broody’s finally got himself a partner for the next show.”

 

Everyone turned to see Varric leaning against the entrance to the studio and grinning. Fenris looked as if he were considering the arrangement and Anders could have sworn he saw Hawke’s smile falter just a bit, but he may have been imagining it.

 

Bethany’s face lit up and she spun around to look at Anders, “With you we’ll finally have an even number for everyone to get to do a solo and doubles dance at the show!”

 

“You can count me out of that,” Carver said, his face twisting up at the idea.

 

Aveline grimaced, “I’d also rather not.”

 

Bethany rolled her eyes, “Whatever party poopers, that still leaves us with six if Anders agrees!”

 

Everyone’s eyes were back on Anders and he laughed nervously.

 

“Well, how could I refuse?”

 

Another cheer went up and Varric offered up a round of drinks on the house to celebrate.

 


End file.
